


Team Sledding

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of A Tour of DC. Abby and Tony talk McGee into going sledding with Gibbs and them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siddigfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddigfan/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [siddigfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddigfan/pseuds/siddigfan) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 11 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/62843.html) and also for siddigfan who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Somehow Abby or Tony talk Gibbs and the rest of the team into some recreational sledding and snowball fighting and no tragedies occur but lots of humor and fun and a happy ending please. Some gentle slash, snuggling, smooching between Tony and Gibbs! Maybe a nice fireside cuddling session??? Thanks! :-)
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Today's theme on lj is snowball/snowball fight/snowmen. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), and [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Snowball Invasion

“Come on, McGee. It will be fun.” Tony wheedled.

“I don’t think so.” McGee muttered sure that Tony was only inviting him to make fun of him for tripping as a wise man.

“Seriously, Timmy. Come join us.” Abby piped up. 

McGee sighed. He could hold up against Tony, but not Abby. “Fine.”

“Great. Gibbs already agreed. Let’s go!” Abby and Tony both grabbed one of Tim’s arms and took off running. 

Gibbs had already headed to the parking garage to get the car ready not wanting any part in convincing Tim to come along as this was supposed to be fun not an order from the boss.

Abby, Tony, and Tim all piled into the back seat giggling from their run through NCIS to the parking garage. 

Gibbs gave them a minute to get fastened in and then drove off in direction of a wide field filled with snow. 

Gibbs suggested they start with sledding to work off all that extra energy handing Abby and Tim their individual sleds while keeping the two person sled for Tony and him. Abby always ready for some fun was the first to take the sled and slide down the hill whooping and hollering the whole way. Tim followed soon after. Tony settled in behind Gibbs wrapping his hands tightly around Gibbs' waist as he gave them a good shove to get them going.

At the bottom of the hill, Abby tumbled directly into a snowbank shaking snow from her hair as she climbed up and headed for the top of the hill again. Tim avoid the snowbank, but couldn’t avoid glancing off a tree which sent him into a spin making him dizzy as his sled kept spinning in small concentric circles. With Gibbs steering the sled, Tony and Gibbs managed to avoid hitting anything as they slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Tony grabbed Gibbs hand as they climbed back up to the top of the hill with the others. Everyone took a few more turns sledding down the hill. Tim and Abby kept improving and figured out how to come to a stop at the bottom of the hill without hitting anything. 

As everyone tired of sledding, Gibbs suggested making snowmen to calm down. Everyone agreed and soon Tony and Gibbs were working on one snowman together while Abby and McGee worked on another one. 

Tony soon became bored of working on the snowman and instead of placing his next ball of snow on the snowman, he threw it at McGee. 

“Hey!” Tim protested and threw a snowball back at Tony. 

Tony dodged and it hit Gibbs instead who gave McGee a dark look. The snowball war was then on with Gibbs and Tony vs Abby and McGee. Gibbs quickly dragged Tony to a defensible position and together they started creating a pile of snowballs for ammunition. 

Gibbs sniper like efficiency soon had both Abby and McGee soaked. In retaliation, Abby and McGee started piling huge heaps of snows on their sleds before they both grabbed a sled and ran over to where Gibbs and Tony were hiding. They didn’t stand a chance at sneaking up on Gibbs and Tony, so they didn’t try. 

They were nailed with many snowballs on their way, but they still managed to each dump their sled of snow on Tony and Gibbs respectively. Gibbs managed to avoid getting it in his clothes as he dodged and it impacted on his chest harmlessly. Tony, however, was not so lucky and McGee got him good as snow slid down Tony’s neck and into his shirt and pants.

Tony and Gibbs both retaliated by grabbing handfuls of snow and trying to get it down Abby and McGee’s necks. Soon they were all rolling in the snow play fighting and laughing. It wasn’t long before their wet clothes combined with the cold brought an end to their fun, however, as all of them aside from Gibbs started shivering. 

They grabbed their equipment and all rushed back to the car. Gibbs drove them back to NCIS headquarters, so that they could all grab their own car. Gibbs invited them all to come over to his house to warm up at the fireplace, which they all took him up on. 

Soon they were all nestled in front of Gibbs' fireplace. Tony and Gibbs were sharing a blanket snuggled together for warmth after stripping out of their clothes and hanging them to dry by the fireplace while changing into some of Gibbs’ sweats and shirts. Abby and McGee had stopped at their places on the way over to change. Instead of sharing a blanket, they each had their own blanket wrapped around them. 

The 4 of them enjoyed a comfortable conversation as they relaxed and warmed back up. Gibbs and Tony shared kisses as they conversed with Abby and McGee. It was a great way to end the day snuggling together by the fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
